Tier Raids
Scarlet Monastery (Tier 1 - Solo Content) * 1st instance which is available after raising level 255. Very easy to solo. With average luck, it takes about 20 minutes to fully gear up character in T1. ----- Ragefire Chasm (Tier 2 - 5 man) * Instance is very popular at the moment due to the RDF (Random Dungeon Finder) system. Mostly in the chat most often you will see the fees here. If you're lucky, get gear up in T2 for one run. ----- Shadowfang Keep (Tier 3 - 5 man) - cancer instance; * Instance after which you get cancer. Bosses have too much armor / resist, the same with mobs. The difference in characteristics between T2 and T3 is minimal and it is not worth going here. ----- Vault of Archavon (Tier 4 - 10 man) * Bosses now have 30% less health but increased armor and resistance. After you have completely received T2, it is best to go here. ----- Hellfire Ramparts (Tier 5 - 5 man) - usless instance; * Instance after which you get cancer №2 Bosses have too much resist / armor, too much damage from boss spells. The difference between T4 and T5 is minimal - going to the instance takes a lot of time. ----- The Shattered Halls (Tier 5 - 5 man) - usless instance #2; * Instance after which you get cancer №3 Bosses have too much resist / armor, too much damage from boss spells. The difference between T4 and T5 is minimal - going to the instance takes a lot of time. ----- The Blood Furnance (Tier 5.5 - 10 man) - desired raid; * After you have received completely T4 - I advise you to go right here right away, the bosses are quite light, things are falling good, and most importantly - they are the first step in improving them to T6 / T7 and so on ... ----- Karazhan (Tier 6 -10 man) * In this instance, you can upgrade your T5.5 gear to T6, provided that you build a reputation with The Violet Eye. The presence of a donor buff is mandatory for the tank. ----- Trial of the Crusader (ToC) (Tier 7 -10 man) * Now the raid is quite easy, the presence of the Donor Buff for everyone is mandatory! There are only bosses in the raid, there is no trash. They hit hard enough. ----- Ulduar (Tier 8 / 8.5 - 15 man) - cancer instance #2; * The longest raid + also for 15 people. A good composition takes 3-4 hours. A huge amount of trash. The presence of a donor buff is a must for everyone. ----- Blackwing Lair (BWL) (Tier 9 / 9.5 - 10 man) * The raid is much easier than Ulduar, it only takes 10 people, it can be completed in a maximum of 2 hours, all the same, the presence of a donor buff is mandatory. ----- Black Temple (BT) (Tier 10 / 10.5 - 10 man) * Something like the function of traveling in time from the Official server. Old BT bosses in a new way. A buff donor is required. ----- Icecrown Citadel (ICC) (Tier 11 / 11.5 - ??? man) - Future tier raid;